First Decision
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: A Leeki. The tamers have never met before and are starting high skool. What happens? Read to find out! This is the last chapter to my fic. Oh yeah, this is Takari4lyfe/Leeki4Lyfe, Just decided to change my name.
1. First Decision

First Decision

Disclaimer: No Digimon for me since I'm not rich enough to buy the episodes off of Fox Kids or anything. Oh well…

Author's Note: Just taking a little break from my other fics. "Camping to Deepen a Bond" most likely won't be coming out till after Christmas. This is a Leeki/Rukato fic. Wut'll it turn out like? Even though I'm a Leeki fan, I might make it Rukato, just all depends on what you guys think. Review and tell me what you want and the majority'll get the vote. This fic takes place where the tamers never met each other, k? Also, they're just a little bit older then 5th grade, like freshmen in high skool. Yeah, well this might be dramatic or an adventure. All depends on how I feel. Anyway, just read and tell me wut you think about it by reviewing it or sumthing. K, enough rambling on and now to the story.

It's the beginning of the school year. Everyone starts adapting to the life of school and the freshmen start adapting to the new life of high school. This is how the story of three people and a love triangle develops.

"Man, if this school got any bigger, I could lose an elephant in here," thought a very confused young man as he roamed along the hallways looking for his class. The young man, new to the school finds that high school is a lot more complicated then junior high. He looks around seeing that each room looks exactly alike. He looks at his little map of the school trying to find his way around. "Come on, don't lose your cool. Just follow the map. Lets see...room 102. Where's room 102? Room 92…94…96…98…100…there we go. 102. Well, I guess I'll try having some fun in math." He enters the room finding that he's late.

"Well, you must be Takato," said the teacher.

"Uhh…yes ma'am," said Takato as he saw some of the kids giggling and snickering at him.

"First day of school and you're already late. Not a very good way to start," said a somewhat crossed teacher.

"Sorry ma'am. It won't happen again," said Takato bowing to the teacher. 

"Well, it is the first day…so I guess I'll let you off with a warning, but don't let it happen again, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Takato as he bowed again and took an empty seat.

"Now class, as I said before, take out your text book and a piece of paper and pencil. We're going to see what you remembered from last year."

"Man, I don't know who's more of a grouch, my mom or her…" thought Takato as he took out his book, pencil, and paper. "Well, at least she didn't punish me on the first day."

**Meanwhile**

"Welcome class. My name is Mr. Yamagi, and this is freshmen course writing. I would like you all to take out a piece of paper and pencil and write a 5 paragraph paper on how you would like to change over the year," said the tall, thin man with glasses.

Henry, starting a new day in high school took out a piece of paper and pencil and began to write.

"Man, what's more boring, getting forced to watch what Suzie wants to watch or english?" thought Henry as he began to write the essay. At the end of class, the bell rang and he turned in his paper as he headed out the door with his hands in his pockets. 

"Man, I can't believe we're back in school again," Henry heard another student say.

"But at least it's high school," said another kid.

Henry ignored the others and started to walk to his next class. His mind started to wander off… "I wonder how Terriermon's doing in the locker…" thought Henry as he remembered a flashback.

**Flashback**

"Come on Henry, can't I come too?" asked the jumping rabbit/dog type Digimon.

"No, you'd probably cause a riot if you went," said Henry packing stuff into his backpack.

"I promise I won't! Please Henry?" begged Terriermon.

"Oh fine…but you'll have to stay in the locker, alright?"

"K."

**End Flashback**

"Hmm…I hope he's alright in there…"

**Now to Rika**

"This is so stupid," thought Rika as she walked along the hallway. "School is so boring…plus people keep staring at me like they have no life. Stupid, insignificant goggleheads… Who are they to even look at me?"

"It's the Digimon Queen," commented another guy to his friends as Rika passed by.

"She's hot," said another friend.

"Stupid worms…" thought Rika as she went by right past them. She went into the lunch room and sat alone in a table next to a window. "Renamon!" she thought as everything around her turned dark and foggy.

"You called, Rika?" said Renamon as she teleported next to her.

"Why can't you digivolve, yet?" thought Rika getting annoyed.

"I don't know…"

"You've fought hundreds of battles and you still won't digivolve!"

"Yes, I know. I'll try harder to digivolve."

"You'd better…because I won't accept anything less then perfection from you. Remember that!"

"Understood," said Renamon as she teleported away. Everything turned back to normal. Just then, someone knocked her off her seat.

"Ouch! Watch it you worm!" she shouted as she fell on the ground hurting her bottom.

"I'm terribly sorry," said the stranger as he stretched out his arm for her to take. She slapped it away.

"Yeah, well try looking next time," she said as she got up, not looking at the stranger yet. She looked up to see who the jerk was when she saw a gentle, kind, warm-hearted face staring into her eyes. She quickly looked away blushing a little.

"I will, sorry again," said the boy as he started to walk away.

"Who was that guy?" thought Rika as she stared at him walking off with his hands in his pockets. "He's kinda cute," she thought to herself. She quickly shook her head. "What am I thinking?! He's probably like everyone else…a nobody," she thought taking out her lunch and starting to eat.

**After School in a Digimon Club**

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were in the club saying how great they were.

"You know that there's no one better then me," boasted Kazu. Then he took out some cards. "And with these new cards, I'll be invincible!"

"Not on your life," said Takato. "I bet I could beat you," taking his cards.

Meanwhile, the guy who bumped Rika was in deep thought leaning in the corner of the room closing his eyes, while his arms where crossed. He was listening to everyone saying how great they were. "If only they knew," he thought.

"Oh yeah? Let's have a battle then to see who the better man is then!" argued Kazu.

"Fine with me!" argued back Takato.

"Well then, lets get started," said Kenta setting a table.

"Hold on a minute kids," said the supervisor. "No one begins card battles until everyone is here."

"Aww man…" moaned everyone. As time went by, more and more kids showed up. 

"You know I could wipe the floor with everyone," said Kazu.

"No way, the Digimon Queen would cream you," said Kenta.

"Nuh uh! I've been practicing and I could beat her in a snap. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, doesn't she go to this school?" asked Kenta.

"I think so," said Takato.

"She probably doesn't show up because she knows that she can't beat me," bragged Kazu.

"Alright, I think everyone's just about-" the supervisor was cut off when the door slammed open and the Digimon Queen herself appeared in the doorway.

Everyone stared at her and there was a sudden commotion. 

"Settle down everyone!" said the supervisor. "Well, it truly is an honor meeting the Digimon Queen herself in person. Rika gave a sneer.

"Don't suck up little boy," she said to the senior as she walked to an empty table. "Now who wants to be the first to lose?" Everyone started rushing into a line to challenge her except that one guy who she didn't even see. By one hour, she had beaten everyone who lined up, including the supervisor.

"Tsk…anyone here even remotely close to a challenge for me?" she asked looking around. Just then, they guy got off the wall and walked toward the table.

"Huh? It's that guy…" Rika thought to herself. "Well lets just see how good he is."

Henry got out his cards and started to play.

**Half way into the Game**

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" said Rika as she laid out her card. The guy's Agumon got wiped out. Henry didn't say anything as he took out his secret card.

"Your last card is a Terriermon? Hah, this is easier then I thought," thought Rika.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"What?" said Rika. "He has a digivolution card?" she thought to herself.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon," said the guy as he wiped out Rika's card.

Rika, angry and worried at first, soon smirked.

"Not bad for a novice, but lets see how he does against Gatomon. Lightning Claw."

"Counter with Bunny Pummel," said Henry as he wiped out Gatomon. Everyone was shocked. Rika was down to her last Digimon.

"Save the best for last," she thought to herself.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed/Attack Chip/Stamina Plus activate!" she said.

"Digimodify! Heal chip activate! Gargo Laser," said the guy as he got Renamon down to 1 HP. 

"Diamond Storm," said Rika as he took out Gargomon. Everyone was silent for a second, followed by a roar storm of cheers.

"The Digimon Queen is still the Queen!!!" shouted the supervisor. Rika and that guy still continued to stare at each other.

**After the Club Outside the School**

Rika just left the school when Takato came up to her.

"Hey Digimon Queen, great job!" he said with a big smile.

"Buzz off, gogglehead," she said not even looking at him. He frowned for a second. Then he smiled again.

"Anyway, I was wondering…could you help me with my card skills?" he asked.

"What? Why would I waste my time with an ant like you?" she asked bitterly.

"Well, you never know. You might come to like me," he said. "So pppppppplllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he begged.

"Alright alright!" she said trying to get him away.

"Thanks! Here's my cards," he said taking them out of his backpack.

"Geez…alright, what you wanna do is…" Rika started to say.

**After the Lesson**

"You know, you're a pretty cool person," said Takato.

"Umm…thanks. I guess your pretty ok guy too," said Rika who actually had fun teaching Takato how to play. He seemed to have a clueless, funny personality.

"So I guess I'll see you later, bye," said Takato as his ride came. He went inside the car and waved as his mom drove off.

Rika just stood there, giving a little smile. She then quickly wiped it off as she started to walk home.

"I guess that kid's not all that bad," she thought to herself. "Actually, I kinda think he's cute, in a helpless type of way…" She finally started to walk home. "Why won't Renamon digivolve?" she thought to herself. As she continued to walk, she saw someone on the little bridge she had to cross to get home. Not bothering to make out the person's face, she continued to walk right past him while still talking about Renamon. The guy's face lit up.

"Hey!" he called out to Rika.

Annoyed, she turned around. "What do you wa-" she stopped. "It's him…" she thought.

"You said Renamon…" he said.

"Yeah what about it?" she asked trying to act like her normal self. Just then, Terriermon popped out of the guy's backpack.

"You have a digimon too?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon, I told you not to come out of my backpack," argued Henry.

"Well sor-ry!"

"You have a Digimon?" she said kind of surprised. "So you're a tamer then…" she said keeping a straight face.

"That's right," he said.

"Then we battle. Renamon!" she called out.

"Yes Rika?" said Renamon as she teleported right next to her.

"Walk all over him…"

To be continued…Well how was it? Who should the couple be? Remember, majority wins. Also, if you want me to continue with this fic, I have to get enough reviews. Till then.


	2. Second Decision

Second Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own….oh wait, no I don't. Ok, I don't own anything about Digimon, unless I could whip out a couple million bucks…which won't happen anytime soon.

Author's Note: After series of analysis, I've come to the conclusion that……….the fic will be a……………..oh I can't say. Go find out by reading, k? Oh, and you won't find out till you finish reading the fic totally, and I mean TOTALLY!!! So enjoy!

Renamon started to run towards Terriermon with both fists, clenched. She then punched him right into a tree.

"Ow!" screamed Terriermon as he got back up on his feet. Renamon again ran right towards Terriermon.

"Terriermon, get out of the way!" shouted Henry as he ran towards Terriermon. Henry jumped and pushed Terriermon out of the way just before Renamon came pounding down on him.

"Stop fighting!" yelled Henry. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rika annoyed.

"Why are you making them fight each other?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was mental.

"Well duh, that's what Digimon are suppose to do."

"Only online…but there has to be a better reason then this to why they decided to come to the real world."

"Uh huh, when you figure out why, tell me," she said indicating Renamon to continue fighting.

"Holdup…what's your name? Rika?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Your favorite color is blue?"

"What?"

"You're the girl I accidentally bumped into during lunch, right?"

"What's your point?" she asked getting agitated from his questions.

"Well, how about I sit with you tomorrow?" 

"What?! What's any of this have to do with Digimon? If you're trying to change the subject away from them fighting, it won't work!"

"I'm not trying to do anything like that. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Well you just did, now we battle!"

"How about some ice cream instead? My treat," he said smiling.

"Huh? What're you trying to pull? Forget you…it's not worth wasting my time here. Let's go Renamon," said Rika as she walked away. Henry watched her as she walked off in the distance.

"What was that all about?" asked Terriermon as he ran up to his side.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno…I was just trying to figure something out about her," he said looking down at him.

"Like what?"

"It's not important, anyway…we should go home before Suzie comes hunting you down," he said starting to walk home.

"Whoa, wait for me," said Terriermon as he jumped on Henry's head.

**Back to Rika**

"Who the heck does that kid think he is, asking me all those stupid questions. What a waste of my time…" Rika said to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. "Why did he keep asking me? Why is this driving me crazy?!" She stopped and clenched her fists. "I've gotta find out," she said as she ran toward the direction Henry went.

**Takato's Ride Home**

"So who was the girl?" asked Takato's mom as she continued driving.

"Oh her? Just the Digimon Queen of card battles!"

"Digimon Queen huh? Well you seemed to have made a friend there. Mr. Blushy Blushy. I can't believe my little baby's growing up so fast," she said in a corny tone. 

"Mom! I don't like her like that!" he said defending himself. "Or maybe I do…Maybe I should ask her out," he thought to himself. He blushed at the thought.

"You're blushing again," said Takato's mom looking through the mirror. Takato quickly got rid of his smile. 

"I was not!" he said arguably. Soon, he laid back on the seat and stared out the window thinking of the girl.

**Henry's POV**

Henry walked along the sidewalk going closer and closer to his apartment. Right when he got to the front of his door, a voice called out.

"Hey kid!" Henry turned around to see Rika running towards him. She got right next to him out of breath. 

"Wh…huff huff huff… why did…huff… why did you ask all those questions? What are you, in love with me or something? Huff…"

"You should catch your breath. Come in," he said as he opened his door and went in the house. Rika at first just stood there not sure if she should. Then Henry popped his head out and said, "You gonna stay there all day or are you coming inside?" She decided to go in. Rika looked around his house. 

"I'm home!" Henry shouted. No one answered. "Hello? Anyone home? Hmm…. guess they all went somewhere." Henry took off his vest and hung it in his closet. Then he headed to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" he offered.

"No thanks…" she said standing in the living room. Henry took a soda can from the fridge. He then went in the living room.

"Take a seat," he said as he sat down on an easy chair. Rika sat down on a couch. "So what did you want to ask?" he said as he took a drink out of his soda can.

"Oh, so what's with all the questions, Sherlock?" she said trying to act harsh again.

"Just wanting to get to know you better, that's all."

"During a battle? What kind of tamer are you anyway?"

"I could ask the same thing," he said taking another drink out of his soda can.

"Oh yeah? And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Just as it sounded like."

"Look…"

"Henry."

"Look Henry, just because you think you came close to beating me in the card battle, don't think it's the same way on the actual field."

"Ok, and let me tell you something. Just because you think you're the best, doesn't give you the right to think lowly of others."

"What? Who do you think you are inviting me over and then telling me what I can and can't do?"

"Hmm…you know, you're right, I'm very sorry about acting like a jerk. It was rude of me to do that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"What did you say?"

"Will you forgive me?" 

"What are you trying to pull now?"

"Nothing…so do you forgive me?"

"Whatever…look I should be going now. I've got more important things to do then to stay here," she said as she was standing up.

"Hold on, could I show you something first?" asked Henry as he motioned her to follow him. Kind of annoyed but also curious, she decided to follow him. Henry walked to the balcony followed by Rika.

"Ok, so what'd you want to show me?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something…" started Henry.

"Oh great, he's going to ask me out on a date," she thought to herself.

"Would you want to have a Digimon battle with me?"

"What? A battle? If you're sure you're not afraid," she said.

"Great, lets go somewhere in the park."

**At the Park**

"Go Renamon!" commanded Rika. Renamon jumped in the air.

"Diamond Storm!" she yelled as hundreds of diamond shards came speeding towards Terriermon.

"Oh no! Terriermon!" cried out Henry. Just then, his digivice began to beep and glow.

****

Digivolution Scene

"Digivolution"

"Terriermon digivolve to!"

"Gargomon!"

"What? That little bunny digivolved???" said Rika to herself. The shards did nothing towards Gargomon. 

"Bunny Pummel!" shouted Gargomon as he jams his gun-arm right into Renamon's chest followed by her chin. Renamon falls on the ground, damaged. Renamon winces in pain.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon!"

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Wargreymon Shield Activate!"

"Gargomon! Don't shoot!" ordered Henry. "Just wait…" Henry thought to himself. Renamon soon started to charge directly to Gargomon while still holding the shield.

"Soon…" thought Henry. Renamon kept coming closer. "Soon…" Renamon was about 10 ft away from Gargomon. "Soon…" Renamon was just about to hit Gargomon when…

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Gargomon soon dodged Renamon's attack and whacked her with his gun-arm to the ground.

"Get up, Renamon!"

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Heal Chip Activate!" Renamon's wounds all disappeared. Then she teleported out of Gargomon's site.

"Where'd she go?" wondered Henry. Just then, he noticed her right above Gargomon. "Gargomon! Shoot into the sky, now!"

"Gargo-Laser!!!" shouted Gargomon as he knocked Renamon out of the sky and crashing into the ground.

Right when Renamon could see through the dust and fog, Gargomon was right in front of her with a gun-arm right in her face.

"I…I lost…" said Rika as she fell to her knees.

**After the Battle On a Bench**

"I can't believe Renamon lost…" she said staring at the ground while Henry was sitting next to her.

"It's ok…everyone loses once in their life time," said Henry.

"It's not ok! Renamon's suppose to be the best!" she yelled as she began to get real sad. She couldn't seem to cry though. Over the years, she began to forget all about that kind of stuff. She buried her face into her hands. Henry just stared at her for a while, not knowing what to do. 

"I can't believe I lost…" said to herself. Right after that sentence, she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Shocked, and a little bit embarrassed, she quickly sat up and stared at him.

"It'll be ok," he cooed to her. Then he took out a card and gave it to her. "Here, take this. It'll help Renamon digivolve." She first looked at the card, and then looked at him. His eyes seemed to be concerned for her. Then, for the first time in a while, she smiled back, not afraid to show it.

"I…I……thanks…" she said not knowing what else to say. 

"So…does this mean I can sit with you tomorrow during lunch?" he joked. She looked at him sternly for a second, but soon smiled and gave a little laugh.

"I guess…at least you're not a nobody."

"Well…I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he said standing up. "So, you want to come over again?" he asked offering his hand like he did during lunch. This time, she accepted and grabbed his hand. He helped pull her up.

"I would, except I got to go home before my mom starts asking me where I've been," she said.

"Well, you could always say that you were doing your homework at a friend's house.

"A friend?"

"Well…I'd like to be your friend. How bout you?"

"Umm…I guess that…I'd like to be your friend too. But I've really got to go."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said as he started to walk off. She just stared at him.

"What's this thing I'm feeling?" she thought to herself. "It kind of feels nice…" She started to walk home when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Takato!" Rika said startled. 

Uh oh…what's going to happen? How was it? So this fic is still undecided on coupling. It's pushing towards Leeki, but how's Rika going to handle being around Takato? You guys can still help decide who the couple should be by reviewing and telling me. Also, if you want me to continue though, you'll have to review and tell me. Till then…


	3. Third Decision

Third Decision

Disclaimer: No to the O to the D to the I to the G to the I to the M to the O to the N to the 4 to the Me.

Author's Note: Ok, well the votes are in and the official couple is……..(Drum roll) (Fanfare) (Lights) (Suspense moment)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeki! Frealz everyone! Look at the reviews…like 90% of the reviews were hinting towards Leeki. Sorry to all you Rukato fans out there but just because this is a Leeki fic doesn't mean you can't read it. You might catch a few ideas for a fic of your own.

"Takato!"

"Rika! Sorry, I didn't see you," said Takato.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh…umm…you forgot one of your cards," he said giving her a hyper speed card.

"Uhh….ok. Thanks," she said grabbing her card. She started to walk home.

"Wait! Rika!" Takato stopped her. She turned around.

"What is it?" she asked kind of agitated.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow. You know, we could do whatever," he said shyly.

"What? Look gogglehead, if you're trying to ask me out on a date, I'm not interested." She started to walk off again.

"Wait! I don't mean a date. I meant…lessons! Like you could help me out on my card skills," he said trying to save himself from total embarrassment. 

"Now why would I waste my time helping you?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't know. I just want to hang out, that's all."

"Why?"

"Umm…well I kind of think you're…" he began.

"Hot?" she finished.

"Well…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. And frankly, I don't care. Goodbye gogglehead," she said as she walked off.

"Shoot…" Takato thought to himself. "Now what do I do? Great way to tell her that you like her," he said to himself as he was left there, alone.

**Back to Rika**

"What a total worm! Trying to flatter me by saying I'm hot. That guy has no idea how to impress a girl like me," she thought as she walked home. "Now Henry…he's someone I could dream about all day. Wait?! Did I just say that? He's not that special. Still…"

**Henry's Turn**

"So Henry," said Terriermon on top of Henry's head.

"Yeah?" he asked as he was walking home.

"You made a new friend?"

"I think so," he said as he stopped walking all of the sudden and looked up into the sky. 

"Wha- Whaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Terriermon as he fell off Henry's head. "What'd you do that for!?!?"

Henry didn't hear him. He was in deep thought about Rika.

"Rika…" he said to himself.

**Next Day in School**

"Now can anyone solve this equation?" asked Takato's math teacher. No one raised their hand. "Well, I guess I'll have to volunteer someone then. "Takato?"

"Huh? Me?" said Takato as he snapped out of his day dreaming. 

"Is there any other Takato in this class?" she asked sarcastically.

"Uhh…sorry," he said as the class giggled.

"Takato, may I see you after class?" asked his teacher. 

"Great…now I'm going to be late for lunch…" thought Takato.

**Lunch with Rika**

"Oh…where's Henry???" she thought to herself. "Wait, why should I care? If he doesn't want to show up, it's his problem…………………………………………Where is he?!?" Rika continued to look around the cafeteria, ignoring the boys glancing at her every once in a while. "If he stood me up, I'm going to-"

"Hey Rika," said a familiar voice behind her. Without turning around, she got irritated.

"Look gogglehead, this isn't such a good time right now, ok?"

"Oh come on Rika. I want to show you something," he said grabbing Rika's hand and pulling her to follow him.

"Hey?! Stop pulling meee-whoa!" she yelled as Takato continued to pull her away from the table.

**One or Two Minutes Later**

Henry walks out of the lunch line with his tray of food. 

"Man, that lunch line never gets shorter. Although it is the second day of school…hmm…where's Rika? She said she'd meet me here. Her backpack and stuff are all here. Maybe she went to the bathroom. I'll just wait for her here."

**Takato Steals the Spotlight for a Second**

"Where do you think you're taking me?!" shouted Rika as Takato dragged her outside. When they got to the playground, near the forests, he let go of her.

"What's your problem, gogglehead?!!?!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you something."

"I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! This'll prove that I'm somebody special…Guilmon!!!" he called out.

"What?" she asked.

"Come out boy!" he called out again. Out of the bushes, a red dinosaur-like Digimon jumps out. 

"Takato!" shouts the Digimon.

"It's a Digimon…" said Rika to herself.

"Meet Guilmon," introduced Takato to Rika.

"Guilmon?" she asks.

"See Rika, if I was a nobody, I wouldn't of been chosen to be a tamer."

"Fine…meet me after school in the park. I want to umm…hang out with you," she said.

"Really?? I mean…of course you do, now that you finally know a tamer, I understand," he said boastfully.

"Oh give me a break," she thought to herself. "This guy's full of himself."

"Well, I'll see you later," she said to him as she walked off to the cafeteria.

"She totally digs me," Takato said smoothly to himself as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh? What's that, Takato?" Guilmon asked. Takato looked at him with a surprised look.

"Huh? Oh, never mind Guilmon…" he said.

"Okie."

**Henry Waits**

"I guess she wanted to ditch me…" Henry thought to himself. "This kind of hurts…"

He hadn't touched his food because he wanted to eat with Rika, but she had been gone for about 4/5 of the lunch period. The food had gotten cold by now. "I shouldn't be surprised," he thought again, "After all, she does seem to have some tough problems to deal out. Sigh…" He got up with his cold lunch and was about to throw it out when…

"Henry!" came a warm voice. He turned around and saw Rika running towards him. His face brightened up with a smile. "Sorry for being so late," she said trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok. At least you came," he said walking her back to the lunch table. They sat down. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Yeah well, I had to talk to someone," she said.

"I see, well let's just eat," he said taking a bite out of his hamburger.

**School Day Ends**

Rika was just packing her stuff into her backpack when Takato stopped by.

"Hey Rika!" he said.

"Huh? Oh, hey gogglehead…" she said as she continued to pack her stuff.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said not bothering to look at him. Takato got frustrated so he tried again to get her attention.

"So, we still up for the park," he asked.

"Umm…yeah, just let me get my stuff."

"Great! I'll walk you there."

"Fine," she said like she didn't care. Takato had a big grin on his face but Rika didn't notice. Just then, Henry came up to Rika.

"Hey Rika," he said calmly. She perked her head up as she turned her head around.

"Hey Henry," she said happily. Takato began to turn red with jealousy.

"You want to do something today?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I'd lo-…" she looked at Takato. "Oh…sorry. I have to do something today with this guy," she said referring to Takato.

"That's right," he said proudly.

"Oh…well I guess we could maybe do something tomorrow," he said.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Well I'll see you later then. Bye Rika, bye…"

"Takato," Takato said.

"Right, later Takato," he said as he began to walk away.

"Bye Henry," waved Rika. After Henry was gone from sight, Rika began to continue pack her backpack.

"Who the heck was that kid?" Takato asked with a tone of disgust. 

"A friend," she said.

"A b-boy f-friend?" he asked nervously.

"What? No!" she said kind of offensively. 

"Great!" he said under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

"No, nothing I mean…" he said.

**At the Park**

"So where's that Digimon?" she asked.

"Oh, Guilmon?"

"Whatever."

"Guilmon!!!" he called out. Just then, a head popped out of the bushes.

"Hi Takato! Hi Takato's friend!" he said happily as he jumped out of the bushes and came to Takato.

"So…what did you want to do?" asked Takato.

"Battle," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Renamon!" Renamon teleports right next to Rika.

"Yes?"  
"We're having another battle," she said.

"Another tamed Digimon again?" Renamon asked.

"Huh? You're a tamer!? What do you mean _another_ tamed Digimon? There's more tamers around here?" he asked full of curiosity.

"Stop asking questions and lets fight!" he yelled. "Renamon! Go get him."

"Yes Rika," said Renamon as she jumped toward Guilmon and knocks him back.

"Guilmon!" screamed Takato as he watched his friend get knocked into the tree. "Are you alright?"

"Five more minutes," said the dizzy Digimon. Then he shook his head and went back to reality. "I'm fine."

"Good, now lets get them! Guilmon! Pyrosphere!"

"Pyrosphere!" attacked Guilmon.

"Renamon, dodge it," said Rika. Renamon jumped and dodged the attack.

"Diamond storm!"

"Not without this!" said Rika.

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Power Chip activate!"

The diamond storm gets stronger and fires right at Guilmon.

"Guilmon!"

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" 

Guilmon dodges the attack and rams right into Renamon. Renamon falls down. Guilmon jumps on her and bites her right in the arm. Renamon screams in pain. 

"Pyrosphere," said Guilmon in a muffled voice. He fires right into Renamon's arm. She gets blown back.

"Renamon! Renamon………huh?" she takes out a card and it starts to glow. "The card Henry gave me…Let's try it out."

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

****

Digivolution Scene

"Digivolution."

"Renamon, digivolve to!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Who's that!?" said Takato as he takes out his Digivice. 

"Whoa…" Rika said to herself.

"Kyubimon, champion level. This beautiful fox may look graceful but watch out for her fierce Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno attack!"

"Dragon Wheel!" shouts Kyubimon as she spins and a flame arises. She flies right through Guilmon, knocking him unconscious.

"Guilmon!" screams Takato as he runs up to his partner.

"Kyubimon, that's enough."

**After the Battle on a Bench**

"You're really strong!" said Takato. "How did you get Kyubimon to digivolve like that?"

"I have my ways," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me with my skills? I mean, we are the only ones with our own Digimon, right?"

"………"

"So will you?"

"I don't think so. Go work on your own," she said as she got up.

"Wait!" he said as he stood up too. "Thanks for the battle. I think it actually helped Guilmon out.

"Whatever, I should go now," she said as she began to walk towards home.

"One more thing," he said as he pulled her back.

"What?" she asked.

"This," he said as he kissed her.

Whoa! How's Henry gonna take this if he finds out? Worse, how's Rika gonna take this? Well even though the couple is decided, you should still review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. Because you know, I might not feel like writing the next chapter if people don't care. So review and hoped you liked this chapter. Till then…


	4. Fourth Decision

Fourth Decision

Disclaimer: No Digimon for Me.

Author's Note: I'll keep this short. I got enough reviews so here's the chapter. What's gonna happen? How's Rika going to take this? Remember, they are in high school. Find out by reading on!

****

Spoiler: Don't read this unless you want the story to get spoiled a little bit. This'll get kind of very Leeki-ish, meaning they'll get close. (Mind you this isn't nc-17 so there's no lemon)

Takato pulled Rika towards him and kissed her right on the lips. Rika's eyes grew wide. She pulled away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're going?!" she asked in anger.

"I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you. And I thought that you wanted me to-"

"To kiss me?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I've got to go!" she said angry as she storms off.

"Dang Takato. Now look what you got yourself into…" he thought to himself.

**Back to Rika**

Rika was running as fast as she could home. She was furious that Takato had kissed her. All of the sudden, she bumped into someone but neither of them fall.

"Whoa, Rika! Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Henry.

"Henry!" she said with relief as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Uck…I'm happy to see you to, but you're choking me…"

"I'm sorry but…Takato kissed me!" she explained as she continued to hug Henry.

"He what? Rika, lets go sit over there," said Henry as he held her close and brought her to the soft grassy field. They sat down by a pond near a spring.

"Now what happened?" asked Henry who was very concerned for her. 

"Well…" she began.

**Flashback**

"So where's that Digimon?" she asked.

"Oh, Guilmon?"

"Whatever."

"Guilmon!!!" he called out. Just then, a head popped out of the bushes.

"Hi Takato! Hi Takato's friend!" he said happily as he jumped out of the bushes and came to Takato.

"So…what did you want to do?" asked Takato.

"Battle," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Renamon!" Renamon teleports right next to Rika.

"Yes?"  
"We're having another battle," she said.

"Another tamed Digimon again?" Renamon asked.

"Huh? You're a tamer!? What do you mean _another_ tamed Digimon? There's more tamers around here?" he asked full of curiosity.

"Stop asking questions and lets fight!" he yelled. "Renamon! Go get him."

"Yes Rika," said Renamon as she jumped toward Guilmon and knocks him back.

"Guilmon!" screamed Takato as he watched his friend get knocked into the tree. "Are you alright?"

"Five more minutes," said the dizzy Digimon. Then he shook his head and went back to reality. "I'm fine."

"Good, now lets get them! Guilmon! Pyrosphere!"

"Pyrosphere!" attacked Guilmon.

"Renamon, dodge it," said Rika. Renamon jumped and dodged the attack.

"Diamond storm!"

"Not without this!" said Rika.

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Power Chip activate!"

The diamond storm gets stronger and fires right at Guilmon.

"Guilmon!"

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" 

Guilmon dodges the attack and rams right into Renamon. Renamon falls down. Guilmon jumps on her and bites her right in the arm. Renamon screams in pain. 

"Pyrosphere," said Guilmon in a muffled voice. He fires right into Renamon's arm. She gets blown back.

"Renamon! Renamon………huh?" she takes out a card and it starts to glow. "The card Henry gave me…Let's try it out."

****

Digimodify Scene

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

****

Digivolution Scene

"Digivolution."

"Renamon, digivolve to!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Who's that!?" said Takato as he takes out his Digivice. 

"Whoa…" Rika said to herself.

"Kyubimon, champion level. This beautiful fox may look graceful but watch out for her fierce Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno attack!"

"Dragon Wheel!" shouts Kyubimon as she spins and a flame arises. She flies right through Guilmon, knocking him unconscious.

"Guilmon!" screams Takato as he runs up to his partner.

"Kyubimon, that's enough."

**After the Battle on a Bench**

"You're really strong!" said Takato. "How did you get Kyubimon to digivolve like that?"

"I have my ways," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me with my skills? I mean, we are the only ones with our own Digimon, right?"

"………"

"So will you?"

"I don't think so. Go work on your own," she said as she got up.

"Wait!" he said as he stood up too. "Thanks for the battle. I think it actually helped Guilmon out.

"Whatever, I should go now," she said as she began to walk towards home.

"One more thing," he said as he pulled her back.

"What?" she asked.

"This," he said as he kissed her.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened," she finished.

"Wait, so Takato's a tamer?" Henry asked shocked. Rika nodded her head. Henry continued to hold her close. "It'll be okay. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?""

"That would be nice," she said softly. This was kind of new to her, being cared deeply for from a friend, but she thought it felt real good. 

"I'm starting to feel kind of funny again," she thought to herself. "Why does it happen anytime I'm with Henry? Maybe I'll find out some other time…" Just then, Takato came running up to them.

"Hey bub! Get away from her!" yelled Takato. Henry looked up at him.

"You jerk! Why don't you go crawl back into your cave!" bursted Rika.

"It's okay, Rika," said Henry as he stood up. He walked over to Takato. "So you're Takato, huh?" Henry said coolly with his arms folded.

"That's right!" he said angrily.

"Why would you go off and kiss my friend like that?"

"Because we were meant to be! Now get out of my way!" yelled Takato as he tried to shove Henry away. But Henry grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the floor. Rika just sat there in awe.

"Now don't be rude," Henry said still keeping his cool.

"That's it! Guilmon!" Takato hollered. Guilmon came running out of the bushes and came up to Takato.

"Yes Takato?" he asked.

"Go get this guy!" Takato said pointing to Henry.

"What??" asked Henry and Rika.

"Pyrosphere!" attacked Guilmon as he shot a big blast right towards Henry. He jumped out of the way but the attack headed straight for Rika. The blast smashed right into her.

Henry and Takato look in shock.

"RIKA!!!" shouted Henry as he ran up to her. She was unconscious and her clothes were torn and ripped badly. Henry kneeled beside her and held her in his arms. He took off his vest and covered her fragile body with it. Then he picked her up in his arms and began to run off. 

"H-hey wait a minute," Takato said. "I'll take her."

"Oh buzz off!" Henry shouted angrily as he kicked Takato into the pond. With that, Henry ran off. Takato wiped his face from the water, while Guilmon was looking at him.

"Should I dry you with my Pyrosphere, Takato?" he asked in a funny way.

"RRrrr…" Takato growled as he stared at Henry walking away. "I'll get you back, Henry!!!" he shouted. "Just wait and see…"

**At the Hospital One Day Later**

"Huh?" Rika moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Ow…" she said as she saw some scratches and scars on her body. "Where am I?" She looked around and realized she was in a hospital. Then she noticed someone holding her hand. It was Henry who had fallen asleep. She smiled at him. Just then, the doctor came in and smiled seeing her awake.

"Ah, I see you've woken up," he said writing down a status report on a clipboard.

"Umm…yeah. What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, that boy next to you rushed in here demanding to see a doctor. So we checked up on you and you seem to be fine, besides a couple of scratches here and there. But you should be lucky that you have such a caring boy friend." She blushed hearing him saying that. "Anyway, he never left your side once since you got here. Well I better get going, I've got other patients to check up on."

"Okay…thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said as he walked out. When he was gone, she looked back at Henry who's head been on the bed.

"Boy friend…" she said to herself. "Maybe I do want him as a boy friend," she thought.

Just then, Henry woke up. He looked up and saw Rika staring at him.

"Rika! You're alright!" he exclaimed with a relieved smile.

"Y-yeah…thanks for being here with me," she said. He just smiled at her. Just then, Rika's mom and grandma suddenly popped through the door.

"Oh Rika! I was so worried! I got a call from the hospital that you were here. Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?" asked her mom who seemed concerned and hugged her.

"Excuse me, Rika's friend? Would you mind telling us what happened?" asked Rika's grandmother.

"Uhh…" began Henry. "Oh great, now what do I tell them," he thought.

**A Couple of Days Later**

Henry and Rika were walking down the hallways toward the lunchroom talking happily about things. A lot had changed during those days. Everyone had gotten used to school, Henry's family got to know Rika's family due to the incident, Takato seemed to be scheming something but left them alone for the mean time, but most importantly, Rika and Henry were closer then ever. All the kids would stare at the two always being with each other, never separating, except during classes. People were beginning to think that they were a couple. After all, Henry was about the only person Rika would talk to without giving attitude. But over the days, both of them had gotten strong feelings for each other. Although they didn't say it, they both felt the same way for each other.

**At the Lunch Room**

"Man, how do I tell her?" Henry thought to himself. He had been meaning to ask Rika out but hadn't the courage to do it.

"Henry, you okay?" Rika asked since he was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just…" he began.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he assured her.

"Well, lets eat," she said as she took out her lunch. Henry did the same.

"What'd you get?" asked Rika.

"Sushi and rice balls. You?" asked Henry.

"Dumplings and steamed rice," exclaimed Rika.

"Trade you some sushi for a dumpling," said Henry.

"Okay," said Rika. Henry took some sushi with his chopstick, and fed Rika, who gladly ate it. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but Henry was of course an exception. Then she took a dumpling and playfully stuffed it into Henry's mouth. They both laughed having a good time. But they didn't see Takato carefully watching them from a different table.

"This time…I'll get Henry good…" thought Takato.

Uh oh? What's Takato scheming? If ya wanna find out, review and tell me so. Other wise, you'll be left to guess for eternity. Jas kidding. Well, just tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this fic. Till then…


	5. Fifth Decision

Fifth Decision

Disclaimer: People…people…GET OVER IT!!!

Author's Note: Where were we? Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews and what's Takato planning to do? Well, find out by reading. (FYI – Contains some sexual scenes)

"This time…I'll get Henry good…"

**After School**

Henry was at Rika's locker waiting for her to pack so they could go to her house.

"There, well lets go," said Rika as she took her backpack and walked along the hallway with Henry.

"Umm…Rika?" asked Henry.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" he began.

"What is it?" she asked hoping he'd ask her out.

"Oh, it's nothing…" he said.

"Oh…ok…" she said a little depressed.

"Damn…I chickened out again!" he punched himself mentally. "Okay that's it, I'm going for it!"

"Rika?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"It wasn't nothing. I really have to ask you something."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…I was possibly wondering if you'd lik-" started Henry who got cut off.

"Rika!" shouted Takato from the end of the hallway.

"Dammit," thought Henry.

"I'm busy, gogglehead!" she said angrily.

"Rika, just one minute. ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!" he shouted. Everyone who was around looked at him.

Takato said loudly, "Rika, I'm sorry about what happened. I know I've been a stuck up jerk over the past few days…but it's only because I love you. And I guess I've been a little jealous of Henry since you two are such good friends. I know you probably don't realize this but you are the light of my life, and I'd do anything for you. So with this ring…" he said as he popped out a beautiful ring made of silver, "I'm asking you if you'd like to go out with me." Everyone looked in shock including Rika and Henry who just stared at Takato. Everyone was commenting. 

"That's so sweet, go out with him," said one girl.

"Yeah, he's soooo perfect," said another.

"Come on. Even you can't be so blind as to seeing he isn't Mr. Right," said one more.

Everyone waited for Rika's answer.

"Uhh…" thought Rika. "What do I do? Looks like Henry's never going to ask me out. And all these people would think I'm an insensitive worm if I said no."

"I…" she began.

"Wait? Since when did I care about what other people thought??? I know he's just trying to make himself look good and trying to make me feel guilty. I know Henry's the right one for me." She began to smile as she turned her head toward Henry who was looking right at her, concerned and worried. She held his hand, as Henry looked surprised.

"Sorry gogglehead, but there's someone else I have in mind," she said. "Henry, what were you about to ask me?" she said loudly.

"…" he was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds but soon a smile crept up his face. 

"Rika my dear, you're the angel who looks over me day and night. You help me through any challenge I may go through. Without you, I don't think I'd be ever to like any other as much. Anytime I'm with you, I feel like nothing could make me down. You're smiles are what keep me going. So I'm asking you, from the deepest of my heart…Rika Nonaka, will you go out with me?" he asked. Everyone stayed silent including Takato.

"I won't go out with you," she said. Everyone looked in shock except for Takato who looked excited to hear that.

"Oh…" Henry said sadly.

"I'd **love **to go out with you!" she said as she came up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Taken back at first, but soon Henry began to kiss back as they shared a joyful occasion. Everyone cheered and some even cried with joy for the happy couple. Takato on the other hand, just stood there trying to soak everything in. He slowly walked away from the crowd as everyone cheered. It was possibly one of the most romantic times in their lives that they would share.

**A Week Later**

It's been a week since the occasion and both Rika and Henry were as happy as ever. Takato on the other hand didn't Rika but that one moment where he was romantic attracted a lot of girls toward him. He too was now dating a shy, pretty girl named Jeri. Life couldn't be any better for both Henry and Rika except one little problem…their parents. 

"So Rika…are we going to tell you mom and grandma first or my mom and dad?" asked Henry as they walked in the park holding hands. 

"I…don't know.." she replied as she laid her head upon his shoulders.

"Well, lets not think about that right now," he said as swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms.

"Whoa!" she said startled as she held on around his neck.

Henry smiled at her as he carried her to the nearest bench and sat down still holding her.

"So…why is it that I'm going through all this trouble for you?" asked Henry jokingly.

"Umm…because you like me?" she replied simply.

"Hmm…good point," he said smiling.

"Sigh…" Rika said as she nuzzled into Henry's chest. 

After some time, they finally stood up and walked to Henry's house.

"So I guess I'll tell my dad first," he said giving Rika a peck on the lips as they walked into Henry's house.

"Hi dad, I'm home!" Henry shouted.

There wasn't any answer.

"Hello?! Anyone home!?" Henry called out. "I guess they're not here. What a coincidence."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Rika.

"Well I have an idea," said Henry seductively as he grinned at Rika and grabbed her. Then he threw her on his bed.

"Henry! We shouldn't…" she said innocently.

Henry went on the bed too and started kissing her passionately. 

"Mmmm…" moaned Rika as she let Henry's hands do some wandering.

Henry's hand slowly moved down Rika's body sliding down her stomach do her soft butt. He grabbed it and squeezed it slightly letting Rika give out a louder moan. Now acting on instincts, Henry slowly slid his hands under Rika's light shirt as he rubbed her stomach a little before moving higher up. He slid his hands under her bra and started to fondle her breasts as she gave a heavy shiver. He soon started to squeeze her nipples. Rika slid her tongue in Henry's mouth and they began making out fiercely. As they made out, Rika unbuckled Henry's pants and slid them off as Henry did the same to her. Rika's fingers soon felt the hard bump in Henry's boxers and she slid her hands down his boxers. She started to jack off Henry, rubbing his long shaft, which caused him to groan. Henry's fingers soon rubbed against Rika's panties causing her to get wet. Then he slid his fingers under and inserted three fingers in Rika's pussy as he rubbed against her clit. Henry soon cummed over Rika's hand as Rika cummed over Henry's hand. They both sighed heavily as put their pants back on. They washed off the cum on their hands and smiled at each other.

"Wow…that was pretty great…" Henry said to Rika.

"Yeah…we should do it again some time," she said smirking.

Henry gave a lighthearted laugh as they both heard the door open. 

"Hi Henry," said his dad as he saw Rika there too.

"Oh? Whom do we have here?" he asked.

"Uhh…yeah. Well dad? I have to tell you something…" he began.

"I can already tell what you are going to say Henry and I approve of it."

"Really?" asked Henry, surprised yet grateful at the same time.

"Yes, umm…what's her name?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Rika," he answered.

"I see, well Rika seems like a nice girl. So I hope things between you two work out," he said. 

"…th-thank you, sir," she said shyly as she bowed.

"No need, just take care of my boy, alright?" 

She smiled and nodded.

"I will."

"Thanks for the approval dad. Well, we're going to the park. I'll be home by dinner," he said about to leave.

"Hold on one minute there," he said as he asked Rika to go on ahead.

"What is it dad?" Henry asked.

"I know this sounds rather unusual coming from me but…" he started as he took out a ring from his drawer.

"I want you to give this to her after 100 days, if you two can stay together that long," he said.

"Don't worry dad, I will. Oh and thanks for the ring," he said as he left the house.

Henry's dad just stood next to the doorway, looking at his little boy slowly maturing before his eyes.

"That son of mine is going to make me real proud one day," he said smiling as he went in the house shutting the door behind him.

**At Rika's House**

"Boy, I hope things go as smoothly with your mom as they did with my dad," Henry said.

"Don't worry, knowing my mom, she'll probably try getting us married or something," she said jokingly.

"Let's hope," he said as they went into her house.

"Rika, is that you?" asked her grandma.

"Yeah, is mom home?" asked Rika.

"Yes, she's in her room. Oh, she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uhh…okay," answered Rika as she walked off toward her mom's room.

Rika slowly opened the door as her mom, startled at first, let her in.

"Oh Rika! Hi there sweetie. Come on in."

"…hey mom, I wanted to tell yo-" she as she was interrupted.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Sit," she said as Rika sat next to her.

"You're getting older now and it's a time when people start showing interest in each other. And I was thinking that it was about time you brought a man in the house. It's been a while since I've seen a boy your age around here," said standing up and going to her closet. "And further more, if you dress right, you might make a couple more heads turn, if you know what I mean," she said giggling a little.

"Uhh…" Rika began.

"Yes, so what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Umm…Henry, come in," she said as she waved him in.

Henry slowly walked in and appeared right in front of Rika's mom.

"Umm…hello," greeted Henry as he bowed.

"Oh, hello there," said a very surprised mother.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Henry," introduced Rika.

"Henry huh? Well what a very handsome guy we have here," she said smiling.

"Oh, thank you," he said very shyly.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to tell you," said Rika as she started to leave.

"I'm so proud of you~" said Rika's mom.

"Thanks, bye mom," she said as she closed the door.

**Outside Rika's House**

"Well…that went rather well," said Henry.

"Yup, told you it would," said in a happy mood.

Rika then noticed Henry looking deeply into her eyes. It was getting dark and Henry's eyes reflected the moonlight.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rika…" he began.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh…I-I love you too, Henry," she said as she fell into his deep, gray eyes.

Their eyes locked on to each other as they embraced passionately right in front of Rika's house. It seemed as if the night would never end.

**The Next Day**

Rika was on her way to Henry's house. Last night was one of the most romantic times she had shared with Henry, possibly more romantic then last week. She smiled at the thought of Henry. She wondered how someone like Henry could love her. It also wondered how much she had changed from being with Henry. It seemed as if her whole life had turned upside down. From Dark to light and cold to warm. Warm with the love Henry gave her. Just then, she saw Takato crying on a bench.

"Gogglehead? What's wrong with him?" she asked herself. "Oh well, better leave. No-…No I can't. Henry wouldn't so I won't either."

She walked over to Takato.

"Uhh…Takato, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Jeri broke up with me," he said between his sobs.

"Oh…what happened?" she asked.

"She said I wasn't good enough for her, sob sob," he whimpered.

"Oh…that's not true. Sure you're a dork sometimes but you can also be real romantic. I mean if I hadn't met Henry, I'd probably be with you," she lied.

"Really, sniff?" he asked.

"Really," she said.

"Then can I have a peck?" he asked still sniffling a little.

"What? I don't know…" she said.

"Please, just so I can know that I'm worth something."

"I-I guess…" she said doubting herself.

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Not there, here," he said pointing to his lips.

"I can't…" she said.

"Sniff…please?" he said about to cry again.

"Oh all right," she said not wanting him to cry.

She leaned forward and as she kissed him, Takato suddenly pulled her in and put his tongue in her mouth. 

Rika tried to pull back but was knocked unconscious when Takato hit her in the head with a wrench he had hidden in his pocket.

"If you won't be mine, I'll just have to force you…"


	6. Sixth Decision

Sixth Decision

Disclaimer: I'm not so proud to be Digimon free.

Author's Note: Hello~ Here is the final chapter to Decisions. Yes, I know that this came on rather abruptly but if many people like my series I'll probably make a continuing saga based on this fic. So hope you people review and just be sure to enjoy reading. (Oh, yea I know alotta yoo don't like Takato being so mean in this fic and all but I do need a bad guy. Anyway, I apologize if it got yoo upset but Takato will be mean once again in this last fic and there will once again be sexual scenes as rape. So just letting yoo people know ahead of time.

"If you won't be mine, I'll just have to force you…"

**Couple Hours Later**

Where's Rika?" wondered Henry as he looked at the time. "She was suppose to be here hours ago. Maybe something happened, I'll call her."

Henry reached for the phone when he thought…

"Better yet, I'll walk over there. It'll give me time to buy her sweet bread, since she does love her snacks."

Henry grabbed his vest and headed out the door.

**Rika's Awakening**

"Ugh………" groaned Rika as she slowly opened her eyes. 

After her head stopped throbbing, she noticed she was tied down to a bed. She slowly examined the room around her.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. "What happened?"

She thought back and remembered she was supposed to be at Henry's house. Then she met up with Takato and……

"Oh yeah…" she said remembering what happened. "So this must be Gogglehead's room."

"That's right," said a mysterious voice as a figure came from the shadow.

Rika quickly turned her head toward the voice, seeing Takato with Guilmon next to him.

"What do you want with me!?" yelled Rika angrily.

"Just you," he answered.

"What?! I told you I don't like you!!! So let me go!" she yelled again trying to struggle from the ropes that tied her down.

Just then, a big fireball rammed right beside her, missing her by an inch. Rika's eyes widened widely as her body trembled with fear.

"Don't try anything stupid or Guilmon'll do something you'll regret."

Rika stopped struggling and laid still.

"Henry, I wish you were here with me," Rika cried to herself.

**Henry's Notice**

Henry made his way to the bread store, but it was closed.

"Darn…" he thought. "Oh well, I guess I'll just get her something else."

Just then, a figure from the window caught his eye. It was a bright flash of light coming from the upstairs balcony.

"Huh? What's going on in there?" 

**Rika's Nightmare**

Takato walked toward Rika and with one finger placed it on Rika's lips. Rika didn't struggle since she knew what would happen if she did. He slowly moved the finger down her chin to her neck. He slid some more till it found it's way to her breasts. He took Rika's shirt off and soon took off her bra. Takato rubbed the two mounds with his finger as Rika tried to resist from getting her nipples to harden. Takato soon saw them get hard and was satisfied and slowly moved his finger down her stomach to her crotch area. He soon unbuckled her pants and unzipped it. Rika squirmed a little, which caused Guilmon to blow another pyrosphere at Rika's side. 

"…"

Rika was silent from horror.

"Please Takato, don't do this," she begged as he slid her pants off.

"Wow, I've never noticed what nice legs you have," he said smirking as he played with the fringe on Rika's panties. 

He soon ripped her panties off and stared at her bulb. It had some hair on it and caused Takato to get hard. He smiled as slid his finger into the slit. Rika closed her eyes as shivers went down her spine. Her mind wasn't getting turned on yet her pussy begged for more. She soon started to become wet into Takato's fingers, which he took notice of.

"So you like this too, do you?" he said slyly.

He then stopped and got on the bed. He put Rika between his legs as his hard member was right next to her face.

"Tell you what, you do a good job on giving me heads and I won't make you lose your virginity."

Rika was horrified.

**Henry Thinks**

Henry got curious from the blast and tried to think of a way to climb to the window. "Maybe if I use that chair and stack things on top of it."

He then went to the chair and started to put everything he could find over it and soon enough, it was high enough to get to the window. Henry started to climb the piled objects hoping it wouldn't fall. 

"Alright, almost there," he thought to himself. 

Just then, the objects started to wobble.

"Whoa…Come on! Almost there!" he thought to himself. "Just hold together!"

The objects soon began to topple over as Henry made a jump for the ledge hoping he'd make it…

**Rika's Savior or Demiser?**

Rika didn't know what to do. Either lose herself to someone she hated so much or give herself to him orally.

"Henry…I'm so sorry…" she thought to herself as she nodded on giving him heads.

Takato smiled evilly at her response. 

"Good," he said as he suddenly heard a sudden clash of objects right outside his window. "What the? Guilmon, go check it out for me," Takato said impatiently.

"Okie dokie, Takatomon," said Guilmon as he trotted down the stairs.

Takato smiled again as he turned his attention back to Rika's nervous face.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy it," he said as he began to lower himself to her lips. He pressed the tip of himself against her lips but she wouldn't let him in.

Just then, the window smashed open as Henry rolled onto the ground.

"Henry!" Rika cried out.

"Rika!" he cried back. Then he saw what she had been put up to as tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry, I should of come earlier…"

Henry then put his attention on the naked Takato who seemed upset on the sudden intrusion. 

"Can't you see we were a little busy?"

Henry suddenly snapped.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed Henry as he rammed Takato off Rika.

He then began pummeling Takato right in the face like there was no tomorrow.

"Henry! Look out!" warned Rika as a big pyrosphere hit Henry at the side. "Ugh…" he groaned as he was knocked onto the floor.

Takato, too injured to get up managed to tell Guilmon to finish Henry off. Guilmon hit Henry again with another fire breath. Rika started to cry and kept begging Takato to call back. As Henry was on the verge of hitting unconsciousness, a great gust of wind flew through the window covered with shards and hit Guilmon knocking him out.

"Hi guys, are we too late?" asked Terriermon with Renamon coming from behind.

"Terriermon! Renamon!" shouted Rika, who now was embarrassed since she was naked.

"Rika!" shouted Renamon as she started to untie her.

"Henry, you okay buddy?" asked Terriermon as he waddled over to his side.

"……" mumbled Henry.

"You'll be alright. Let's get you home and put you in the tub," reassured Terriermon as he began to digivolve into Gargomon.

**Digivolution**

"Terriermon, digivolve to!"

"Gargomon!"

Gargomon put Henry in his arms as Renamon did the same for Rika. Gargomon then shot bullets around Takato.

"Don't you ever go near my friend again or else!" Gargomon grinned evilly. 

Renamon then teleported the four out of the room.

"Grrrrrrrr…DAMMIT!" yelled Takato as things didn't work out for him again.

**Back at Henry's place**

Henry, who was half-conscious, was lying in the tub filled with warm water. Rika had already taken a shower so he was in no rush to get out.

"…" he thought as he stared at the wall in front of him.

Just then, the door opened as Rika came in. Henry turned to see who the person was and turned away as he saw Rika. He felt as if he was no longer good enough for her.

"Umm…hey there. How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"…"

"……" thought Rika as she looked away for a second. She didn't know why Henry wasn't talking to her, but she felt as if she was guilty for it.

"I uh…just wanted to say thank you…you know, for saving me again," she said softly.

Henry slowly faced her.

"I……can't accept it."

"What? Why not?" she asked worriedly.

"Because…I don't deserve it. If I hadn't separated from you, then you wouldn't of gotten…you know…"

"Don't blame yourself, please? If it weren't for you, I would of never really cared about anyone and would never get to know what love is. It's all because of you that I've learned to live life to the fullest without being negative about everything," she whispered softly into his ear from the deepest of her heart.

Henry then stared into her deep, violet eyes. 

"Rika…I…I'm…I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her. 

Rika smiled as she hugged him back.

**A Year Later** (Epilogue)

Funny how so many things can change in a year. Here we are in the first day of school again and we're all sophomores now. Rika and I have been going on strong for the past year and even though we may have had some hardships, it is because of those tough times that we have been able to get so close together. Takato finally seemed to have given up on chasing Rika around, mainly because he's afraid of what'll happen. Rika finally opened up to everyone and now is one of the most popular girls in school. I've finally realized that I don't have to carry the burden of everything on myself and that there are people who love and care for me enough to want to help. But most of all, even if there are obstacles to come and face, I know now with Rika by my side, I will be able to pass them and grow stronger both physically and mentally. Then you'll see that not all things are bad but also realize that not all things are good. It is balancing these two counterparts that we receive and achieve understanding on life, beauty, and most important of all…love. Love that keeps two souls lasting together, forever and I know that I will love Rika Nonaka, until my dying day. But I guess I won't know how strong we will feel for each other…until we take that first step into adventure.

~Fin


End file.
